


The beleaguered souls

by Dourl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dourl/pseuds/Dourl
Summary: 中世纪架空AU，骑士亚瑟x修士奥姆。两个信仰崩塌的年轻人多年后再度相遇……





	The beleaguered souls

大雨滂沱的深夜，一名身材高大的男人策马奔上山顶的修道院。

雨声盖过了急促的马蹄声和他粗重的喘息，他在修道院的门前勒马，两扇紧闭的木门并不欢迎他的到来。他跃下马背，抽出腰间的利刃劈开了阻碍他前行的门锁。

木门向内扇开，猛灌进来的夜风扑灭了门廊边挂壁油灯细弱的光，留下一室比雨夜还稠密的黑暗。

男人沿着狭长的廊道向修道院深处走去，他来得不是时候，他的足音犹如困兽在一堵堵高墙之间来回碰撞，搅动一潭死寂，却得不到应答。

他追寻一点光亮拐进一间逼仄的小教堂，一排明亮的烛火供奉着浓墨重彩的圣像，圣像下是一名双膝跪地的修士。修士罩在宽大黑袍下的身躯一动不动，低垂的兜帽遮住了他的脸，他的背脊立得笔直，十指交握置于胸前，脖颈前倾着，正在无声祷告。

男人扯下身后被雨水淋得沉甸甸的披风，他穿着一件锁子甲，里面是磨损严重的皮衣。修士无视了他的到来，他上前粗鲁地掀开了对方的兜帽，兜帽下梳得一丝不苟的金发比圣像背负的光芒还要刺眼，令他生恶。

年轻的修士对男人无礼的冒犯不为所动，他甚至没有抬起头看上来人一眼。

“听说如今只要掏钱就能让神职人员代为向上帝忏悔。”男人从口袋里掏出满满一把铸币，满不在乎地将它们举到修士的头顶，翻覆手掌让它们尽数落下。

钱币砸在修士的头上和肩上，滚落到石板地发出清脆的声响，那些无声掉落的则滑进了修士宽松的黑袍里。

修士不堪其扰地睁开眼，男人脚上的皮靴先一步闯进了他的视线，那昂贵的皮料上溅满了泥点，因保养不善而变得陈旧，皮料边缘嵌着精细的金纹，勾勒出一支三叉长戟的形状。修士有一瞬仲怔，在烟草、皮革和酒精混杂的气味里，他觉得自己看错了。

“想不到上帝忠实的仆人也在人间干起了卑劣的勾当。”男人用极尽羞辱的口吻说道，“还不快收起你虚伪的虔诚，来为你的主顾服务。”

修士沉默了一阵儿才开口：“神父罚我在此长跪，你知道为什么吗？”他的嗓音悦耳极了，他一定是唱诗班上最好的男音。

“因为你的模样亵渎了上帝？”男人看不见修士的正脸，但烛光打亮了修士光洁的额头，高挺的鼻梁和形状美好的鼻尖，他在心中不吝地赞美道，一个十足的美人。

“因为我不愿为山下最有名望的乡绅祷告，他失手打死了自己的仆从，背负了一条人命，他怕自己死后进不了天堂。”修士用湛蓝的双目望向满面虬髯、肌肉虬张的不速之客，“我也不会为任何库瑞家的人祈祷，你们手上沾满了无辜的鲜血，你们犯下的罪行罄竹难书，每一桩都会跟着你们下地狱。”

“你一定是认出了我的族徽。” 亚瑟·库瑞用剑柄托起修士的下巴，他比他所想得还要俊美，只可惜不加修饰的冷漠盘踞在那凌厉的眉宇间，让人无法亲近，“只有冠着马略斯姓氏的人才会对此这般敏锐，又这般嫌恶。你有张令人过目不忘的脸，我一定见过你。”

修士的面容苍白，敛去沉静后却显得格外傲慢：“你和你身上的血腥味玷污了这里，你必须马上离开。”

“我原以为建在荒野山丘上的修道院足够闭塞，没想到还能碰上熟人。”亚瑟挑了挑眉，他在旅店里喝了太多的酒，沿途路过此地，心血来潮打算来羞辱那些惺惺作态的修士一番，好换取内心片刻的安宁。但他收获了更多。久远的记忆开始复苏，那些隔着重重落叶与雪花的过去，数年后再度回看还历历在目。“如果我没有记错，奥瓦克斯·马略斯公爵的长子，数年前放弃了继承权加入教会。对不对，奥姆？”

被揭穿身份的修士格外平静，他心头漾起的唯一一丝涟漪是男人唤了他的名字，尽管是出于嘲讽。

他们从未被正式引荐给对方，今夜甚至是他们第一次对话，在此之前他们的姓名向来是第三者口中与尖酸字眼共存的名词。马略斯与库瑞家族之间有着持续数百年的纷争，两个家族都声称自己才是传说中亚特兰蒂斯的后人，三叉戟同是他们各自族徽上无上荣耀的象征，为了独占这份荣耀，无数的生命被献祭，直至今日矛盾仍未化解。他们对彼此的了解更多是建立在仇恨之上，这份仇恨无法化解，在脱离家族许久后他仍这么认为。

“我一直不相信这是你自己的选择。”亚瑟自认他对仇家之子的态度还算友好，“就算你的父亲放弃了你，你也大可以成为一名骑士，立下功勋获得自己的封地与爵位。当年你的剑术远比样貌更来得为人称赞。再不济你也可以娶到任何倾心于你的贵族小姐，泽贝尔的涅柔斯公爵曾要求你履行你父亲替你立下的婚约，迎娶他的独女湄拉，我想不通你当年为何拒绝这种好事。”

“涅柔斯公爵也对你抛出了橄榄枝，为何你没有接受？”奥姆生硬道，“我不需要你的回答，亚瑟·库瑞，托马斯·库瑞之子，你管得太多了。”

修士想堵住男人的嘴，但没有东西能阻止野蛮的库瑞说下去，他闯进修道院时是带着满腔愤懑，现在却只想刨根问底。“当我听说你加入教会时，我以为这是个拙劣的谎言。你这种人如何会甘愿蛰居在这破落的修道院里，偏安一隅当个无足轻重的修士？何况以你父亲的权势，他完全可以将你送入教廷，为你谋取个好位置。是什么牵绊了你，我可怜的奥姆？是什么将你留在了这里，这个毫无希望的地方？”

“同样的，你的父亲库瑞伯爵至今尚未娶妻，你是他唯一的孩子，尽管是个生母不详的私生子，但他必然会把爵位与封地都留给你。”奥姆反唇相讥，“你本该老老实实留在封地上只等继承你父亲的一切，可你比我更早落荒而逃，你成了不堪的逐利者，一个为金钱驱使的下等骑士。”

“至少我的父亲还在等我，而你已一无所有。”亚瑟附身凑近奥姆，他嗅到了对方身上朝露一般清冽的味道，“我曾宣誓向上帝效忠，向教会效忠，向国王效忠，我从不标榜自己的高尚，但我亦未违背过我的誓言。”

“你们这种人不过是打着忠诚的幌子作恶。你们烧杀掳掠，暴力屠城，这些罪行无法用荣誉洗刷。”修士格开横亘在他与男人之间的长剑站起身来，男人比他高上半个脑袋，他们挨得很近，他不得不仰起头才能直视男人的眼睛，那对金色的眸子在夜里闪烁着璀璨的光，圣洁又难以企及，“当你们拔出利剑对准手无寸铁的平民，火烧他们的屋舍与田地，宰杀他们的羊羔与鸡犬，抢夺他们微薄的资产，用他们的鲜血为你们头顶的旗帜添彩时，你们早已将神灵摈弃。”

“这就是我到这儿来的原因。”男人的气息尽数洒落在修士脸上，看不见的温热气雾里包裹着他的愤怒，“我响应教皇的号召，加入骑士团收复圣地，为此我背上了人命，可你非但拒绝为我忏悔，还要冷眼看我坠入地狱。告诉我，奥姆，我到底是在为上帝而战，还是在为你们可耻的贪婪而战？这场东征究竟是为了给世人扫清朝圣之路，还是为了替教会抢夺土地与钱财？” 

“那不是上帝的本愿。”奥姆不自在地避让，“教廷与王室沆瀣一气策划了这场远征，他们恶意曲解上帝的圣言，把灾难带向人世，而你是他们的刽子手。”

“依你的意思，这一切不过是基于欺骗？”亚瑟好笑道，“你依附于教会，可你的内心却没有全然归顺。承认吧奥姆，你不属于这里。你和你的父亲是一样的人，精明狠决又孤傲，我看见过猎场上的你，那时你才不过十四岁，在北界凛冽的寒风里，你用一把短匕首杀死了一头黑熊。你的斗篷被利爪撕成条状，浑身上下都是搏斗留下的伤痕，胸口开了一道大大的口子，滴下来的鲜血和黑熊的混在一起，冒着热气流满了整片雪地。当我找到奄奄一息的你时，你还执拗地要割下黑熊的头颅带回去给你的父亲，好证明你不比库瑞家的杂种差上半分。我曾与狼群殊死搏斗，那是因为我在荒野上与它们狭路相逢，它们想把我拆吃入腹。我从不会主动拿自己的性命冒险，而你只凭一时意气就把自己的安危弃之不顾。”

奥姆的鼻尖感到了一丝酸涩的寒意，男人的话让他回到了那个冬天，扑面而来的北风在拱顶下呼啸了起来，裹挟着野兽一声声的悲鸣在修道院里绝望地回荡。

他当然听过那个故事，库瑞爵士未成年的私生子在荒野徒手杀死了四匹恶狼。王国上下对此津津乐道，哪怕是马略斯公爵领地上的人们也乐于渲染其主人公的英勇。

但他去杀那头黑熊的原因不是为了与他一较高下。

那年国王召集王城附近的几大贵族前往刚刚收复的北界狩猎，马略斯和库瑞都在其列。父亲希望他留在城堡里完成他的功课，但自打从父亲的随侍口中听到亚瑟·库瑞这个名字，他便打定主意哪怕惹得父亲再不高兴他也得混进队伍。他提前完成了功课，父亲不得不松口，只是再三叮嘱他不许上猎场，那太招摇了。父亲自信他能赢过随行所有的贵族子弟，也包括王储和几位王子。一旦国王开始忌惮，野心勃勃的马略斯也不得不谨言慎行。在冬日最严寒的早晨，数百人的队伍从王城浩浩荡荡地出发，车马缓慢向前行进，北界似乎在陆地的尽头，要穷尽一生才能到达。

十几日的行程枯燥无比，他不能离队太远，只好骑着心爱的坐骑基思在主道两旁的荒草中来回踱步。亚瑟·库瑞并不在队伍里，这个事实在出发的第一天就让他沮丧，但这名传奇人物总算在大部队抵达北界的傍晚赶到了。库瑞家的私生子，伯爵唯一的子嗣，风尘仆仆地骑在一匹高马上，任由大氅的前襟敞开露出里面单薄的衣物与胸口大片骇人的刺青。

亚瑟·库瑞巨人一般魁梧的身躯似乎丝毫不受寒意侵袭，在铅灰阴郁的天幕下像是浴在熊熊的青焰之中。他在自己父亲的营帐前翻身下马，落地后的第一件事是用力跺了跺脚。

他会需要一件裘皮斗篷，十四岁的奥姆在心里想。而数日之后，他恰好在林地里看见一头黑熊。

这不是段愉快的往事，负伤后父亲责罚了他，为他的鲁莽与忤逆。国王在他伤愈后传召他并嘉奖了他的勇气，这些对他而言都不重要，他没能把黑熊的头颅带给父亲，而黑熊的皮毛则被献给了国王。

“我把昏迷不醒的你带回了营地，我救了你的命，可我从未得到过一声感谢。”

“我没有要求你那么做。”奥姆冷声道。

“是的，我该把马略斯家的继承人留在雪地里等死。”亚瑟讽刺道，“在你流血过多或者冻死之前，狼群就会来分食你的躯体，而你这样倔强的人，哪怕看着自己被利齿一口口嚼碎也不会发出一声痛呼吧？”

“我不会对你心怀感激，事实上你根本不该赶来北界。”那荒凉之地是悲剧的序幕，他本可以不迈上那片冻土，亚瑟也可以，可命运还是让他们在那里相遇了，万分巧合却又没有转圜的余地。

“我快马加鞭赶到那鬼地方是为了亲眼瞧瞧马略斯公爵引以为豪的儿子，他像只显摆华丽尾翎的雄孔雀在每个场合提到你，一个能把库瑞家的杂种贬得一文不名的天才。”亚瑟揪住修士平整的前襟，把修士往前提了半步，“你不知道我为你放弃了什么，奥姆·马略斯。如果我能预料到我的牺牲换来的是现在这种结果，我当年就不会下那样的决心，更不会动那样的念头。”

奥姆脚下虚浮差点栽倒在亚瑟身上，亚瑟尖锐的话语意有所指，他不住追问道：“你为我放弃了什么？”

亚瑟奇怪地打量他，黑袍之下绝不是一具孱弱的身躯，健壮的胸膛说明修士一直勤于锻炼。

“把你的话说下去。”奥姆命令道。他还是没有改掉贵族的做派，他的出生就是为了有朝一日成为上位者，延续家族的血脉，增添家族的荣光——当然这些他都没能做到。

“你很虚弱。”亚瑟的另一只手扶上修士的腰侧，细细摸索着，感受对方腰腹发达的肌肉群，哪怕在修道院里日复一日做着乏味无趣的课业，修士仍保持着一名战士的习惯，“据我所知，修道院分配的黑面包和炖菜虽然少，但足够满足你们有限的活动量。你有好些天没有好好进食了吧？”

亚瑟没有撤回自己的手，他的手掌沿着那流畅的腰线向上，最后停留在修士的胸膛上，修士在他手上的重量一点点增加，那颀长的身躯变得僵硬，每一寸肌肉都紧绷着。

他隐约听到了银器断裂的轻响，好像很遥远，又像是幻听。

“放开我。”奥姆挣扎了几下，但他纹丝不动。

他亲热地凑近奥姆的耳畔，把湿热的吐息渡入那敏感的耳道：“告诉我，奥姆，你为何要如此惩罚自己？”

“如果这也算是惩罚，那你不遑多让。你看起来没有比我好上多少。”修士努力让自己看起来不那么狼狈，他的面颊因为燥热泛着红晕，他的耳垂也是红的。亚瑟舔舔嘴角，他的余光掠过修士后颈上的一道勒痕，这是新鲜的伤口，破了皮正在往外渗着血。

“你拽断了你的十字架？”亚瑟说着去抓奥姆的手腕，但在触碰到那个部位之前，几道尖刺扎进了他的指腹。

他不得不松开奥姆的衣襟，转而再去攫取奥姆的手臂。

修士的行动被控制在男人的双臂间，一再的冒犯彻底激怒了他，他反手抽出男人腰间的长剑劈刺出去，男人出乎意料没有防备，两面开刃的利剑瞬间给他带来了几道长而浅的伤口。

“我太大意了。”亚瑟笑笑，“我竟把你看成任我宰割的羊羔。”

“滚出去，否则我会用你的血来喂你的剑。”奥姆用剑尖指着亚瑟的眼睛，在片刻喘息的间隙拉开了与两人之间的距离。

“你清楚我轻易就能把它抢回来吧？”亚瑟不怵利器的威胁往前迈了一步，剑尖一低抵上他右侧的胸膛，“我还没有解答你的疑惑，你不会想我离开的。”

“那个过去应该留在冰封千里的北界，而不是在十年后再次提起。” 剑尖再无妥协地没入男人的胸膛，修士道，“如今它对我毫无意义。”

亚瑟握住剑刃将剑尖从胸口拔出向上抬起，奥姆持剑的那只手上宽大的袍袖随之滑落，露出了他手腕上缠绕的一圈圈棘条，棘条的尖刺嚣张地外展着，更多则是刺入腕上的皮肉里。因为方才的动作，温热的鲜血正不断渗出来，汇成一颗颗饱满的赤红血珠，溅落在散落一地的铸币上。

亚瑟猛地用掌根击在奥姆的虎口上，跟随了他多年的长剑锵然落地，修士迎面给了他一拳，他眼前一黑，心想自己如果侥幸没有掉颗牙，那一定是对方过于仁慈了。

这本可以是场势均力敌的打斗，亚瑟想，但他不过是在趁人之危，甚至不需要技巧，他仅用蛮力便钳制住了奥姆，他把奥姆的双臂反剪到身后，抽下自己的皮带把奥姆的手肘捆了起来。

他的目光落到了奥姆的另一只手上，修长的五指紧紧攥在一起，骨节泛着白，指缝间淌着血，如果再用力一点，他可能会硬生生捏断自己的指骨

“你承受的煎熬远比我想象得多。”他把奥姆逼到了祭坛边，从背后一并控制住了奥姆的双腿。他试图解开奥姆双腕上的棘条，可奥姆的反抗让他无法进行，如果他不想伤他更多的话。

“我是在帮你。”

“你帮人前从不问过对方的意愿吗？”奥姆这些年来头一遭觉得懊悔，如果他的人生就按父亲规划好的走下去，对方也是一样，那他们有得是机会堂堂正正打上一场。他不会输，也不会陷入窘迫。

“我就是这样。”亚瑟满不在乎道。

奥姆接不下这厚脸皮的话，但亚瑟也别想要他的顺从。亚瑟又好气又好笑，干脆照着修士的腰臀来了一巴掌。这给他换来了片刻的宁静。

亚瑟对待自己身上的伤口向来是放任它们自己愈合，除非是无法忽视的大创口才会草草处理上药，但他对这些棘刺留下的细小伤口细心极了，在费劲解开棘条后，他一一挑出了那些断在肉里的尖刺。他的手过于粗糙了，奥姆忍着一声痛呼都没有发出来，就像他方才假设得一样偏执。

他扯下奥姆的一截袍边，把伤痕累累的手腕裹了起来，然后就剩下那只不愿意松开的拳头了。

他慢条斯理地一根根去掰奥姆的手指，就着血液暧昧地用自己的指腹摩擦对方的每一段指节。他知道奥姆藏在掌心里的是什么，他只是不明白为什么他不愿意松手。他把下巴搁在奥姆的肩上，他们的鼻息交织在一起，他问道：“你是否纯洁？在主的面前，告诉我你是否当真放下了俗世的一切，一心侍奉于主？”

“我将用我的生命践行。”

“可你捏碎了你的十字架。”他掰开奥姆的最后一根手指，接管了那浴在血液里的断裂十字架挂坠，“你为欲望所累，你在抵御你的欲望——不，它早已击垮了你，只是你不敢承认。”

“我没有。”修士从他单薄的唇中挤出几个音节。

“可你硬了。”男人的声音是撒旦的低语，他的手向下探去，他的掌心贴上修士的阴茎，重重搓揉了几下，“虔诚是不求回报的，当你试图从上帝那儿索取时，你的信仰便不再纯粹。”

奥姆无法为自己开脱，他的双目涨红，望着前方的虚无。

亚瑟硬得发疼的下体不轻不重地压向身下的人：“你说我的到来亵渎了这里的神圣，可你本身就是污秽的，你的克制都转变成了肉欲，地狱之火燃到了你的身上。奥姆，你会和我一起下地狱。”

他早就活在了地狱。奥姆在心里大声纠正道。

冬猎的后半段他在高烧之中度过。他浑浑噩噩地游走在梦境与现实之间，伤口的钝痛使他的双目蒙上白翳，哪怕是在黑夜里睁开眼，他也能看见那片茫茫的雪地，雪地上遍生草木枯死的枝丫，北风摧枯拉朽，而身躯几倍于他的黑熊立在他身前，瞪着猩红的双目咆哮着向他扑来。他生来就缺乏恐惧，统治一方的领主应是强悍无畏，而他本就少得可怜的柔软在母亲下葬的那一天便安放在了她的棺椁里。当利爪划破他的胸膛，他甚至不觉得疼痛，直到艰难搏杀后将黑熊一招毙命，迟来的感官体验才席卷了他，他满目都是血腥的场面，鼻腔充斥着腥臭，连舌尖也是铁锈的味道，他的骨骼像是被胡乱拆开又随意拼凑起来的铁器，刺破皮囊露出锐利的棱角。很长一段时间里，他只听到自己的喘息，还有黑熊嘶吼的余响。他麻木地拎起黑熊的脑袋，机械地重复刳割的动作。亚瑟·库瑞就在那时不合时宜地出现了，他们第一次四目相对，不再是试探性的单方面窥视，那双金色的眼睛像是漫长极夜后初升的太阳，亮得刺眼，热得灼人。而它们的主人像是雪地上的另一头野兽，强壮美丽不可驯服，他握紧手中的匕首，无法承受的剧痛开始叫嚣，他在濒死的边缘领悟到他根本没法赢得这场战斗，他在意识抽离身体前的那一刻已经甘愿被捕获。

亚瑟·库瑞把自己留在了他的脑海里，从北界回来后更是频繁地造访他的梦境。他在一个个自己编造的美梦里遗精，当晨曦将他唤醒，他一时无法走出蒙昧，两个世界的边界是模糊的，他觉得自己枕边躺着那个男人。等他触到身体两旁的空荡，感受到自己双腿间的黏腻，羞恼与自我厌弃才洪水般涌向他，他无处可逃，由着自己浸在无望里一点点腐烂。早在拥有自己的意志前，他就已受洗入教，神无法原谅这种罪愆，他注定与天堂无缘。

他拒绝履行与泽贝尔方面的婚约，他可以在绝望里过一辈子，但不能把无辜的人拖到泥沼中来。这是父亲无法原谅他的第一件事。

几年后的秋天，库瑞家的私生子放弃他的身份开始远行。他一直以为他们会在不久的将来肩负起两个家族间的恩怨，可事实上他连再见他一面的可能都趋近于无。梦境里男人的面目变得模糊，最后成了一团不成形的黑影。

他去到了城堡外一个的偏僻教区，在告解室里，他隔着朱棂向素未谋面的神父忏悔。他把心中的腌臜和盘托出，但神父拒绝为他赦罪，他不甚痛悔，更何谈定志。父亲的亲信尾随了他，在他回到城堡前，父亲已经知道了全部。

父亲没有把他逼入绝境，是他自己走进了囹圄里。他在父亲的属意下放弃了继承权，选择了最艰难的那条路。他进入教会只求涤净自己罪恶的灵魂，巩固岌岌可危的信仰，可修道院才是藏污纳垢的地方。他圣洁的同僚混迹于妓院，沉迷于赌博，他们买卖圣职，圈地敛财，他们的信仰是一片遮羞布、一块垫脚石，他们不以为耻，反是相互攀比、相互构陷。如果他能堕落到放任自己与他们同流合污，又何必为了逃避区区煎熬来到这个阴暗湿冷的屋檐下。他没能如愿找到他的救赎。

“恶魔，”他自语道，“恶魔就在这里。”

亚瑟解开他的双臂，把他转向他，沉声为自己辩护道：“我不是恶魔，奥姆。”

奥姆摇摇头，用他双宝石一般的眼睛看他，火彩闪烁却不着半点情感，亚瑟对这个眼神太熟悉了，他总是这样看他。

马略斯家的小鬼又在偷看你了。他的同伴嬉笑着与他并辔而行。

北界的冬天冷到了骨子里，纵使是他这种自称冷暖不体的粗人也扛不住，他佯作不经意地把目光转向同伴暗暗指示的方向，从那裹着厚厚狐皮只露出一双眼睛和半根鼻梁的金发少年脸上捕捉到了一个令他莫名其妙的眼神——姑且把它算作敌视吧，一个马略斯家的人投向他的眼神除了鄙夷与敌意还能有什么。

少年有力的长腿夹紧马腹，故作镇定地看向别处，调转方向奔出了他的视野。

他长得完全不像他的父亲，亚瑟说，老马略斯狂妄的口气让我以为他的儿子是个老气横秋的小马略斯。

人人都说他和他的母亲长得一模一样，再过几年会更像。你知道的，他的母亲亚特兰娜公主，公认的大美人，她的美貌简直是场灾难。

亚瑟的同伴没有说下去，亚瑟知道他心里在想什么。亚特兰娜是他父亲唯一爱过的女人，父亲卧房的暗室里就挂着她的巨幅画像，画像上她红润的脸庞像是等待采摘的鲜果，她的眼睛蔚蓝得宛若晴空碧海，她的嘴角挂着迷人的浅笑，但她不是温室娇柔的玫瑰，她耀眼的金发编成发辫高高束起，她的身上穿着戎装，精钢锻造的盔甲折射着森然的光。跟随父亲几十年的老男仆告诉他，这幅肖像是父亲凭记忆一笔笔留在画布上的——难怪画像的笔触那么细腻又多附赘，恨不能留住每根发丝的活力。父亲对有关亚特兰娜的一切讳莫如深，亚瑟自觉他也没有立场深究，他只是生母不明的私生子，如何敢拿自己的母亲与尊贵的公主比较。他无从知晓亚特兰娜是否爱过他的父亲，她依照婚约嫁给了奥瓦克斯·马略斯公爵，在生下他们的第一个孩子后不久便香消玉殒。他的父亲库瑞伯爵是个好脾气的人，年轻时一心想终止与马略斯家族之间持续数百年的无谓拉锯，伯爵做好了退让的准备，如今之所以两个家族还是剑拔弩张，那便是由于亚特兰娜的缘故了。

亚瑟奢望能用自己的眼睛看上她一眼，第一次看到画像时这股渴望就萦绕在他心头挥之不去，可她已不在人世，他能做的唯有怀疑画像上的人不过是父亲过度美化后的虚假幻影——直到他见到奥姆·马略斯。

这真是个野心勃勃的孩子，他的目光总是追逐他，似乎迫不及待要与他斗个你死我活，好走上他们祖祖辈辈的老路。亚瑟如此想着，不由过多关注起了这个孩子，他的侦查能力远远高于涉世未深的少年，奥姆从没发现他的猎物同样把过于热切的目光胶着在了他自己身上。

北界的长夜把白昼压缩成短短一瞬，营地日夜燃着篝火，但驱不走严寒，也充不了日光。营地上下都靠着热辣的酒液度日，一天临近午时，天快亮了营地还静悄悄的，他走出营帐，正巧看见年轻的马略斯只身骑马离开营地。他知道如果他想与这个古怪的孩子友好接触一下，这便是最好的机会了，灰暗的林子里没有吐着毒信子的随从，他们可以只是亚瑟和奥姆。

少年可能只是想出来透透气，他的坐骑走得很慢，亚瑟不紧不慢地跟着，但在一片茂密的针叶林里，他跟丢了他。

等他找到他的时候，厮杀已经结束了。

少年听到马蹄声，扔下割了一半黑熊脖子，在他下马朝他大步走过去的时候紧了紧手里缺了口的匕首。

亚瑟见过各种糟糕的场面，作为私生子的好处是，他可以随意出入父亲领地上的角角落落，再把自己卷进各式各样的麻烦里，除了父亲没人愿意花功夫来管束他。可奥姆太干净了。他稚气未脱的脸庞沾了血污，却愈发衬得底色白净，他眉眼是精雕细节的薄冰，疏于凡尘，带着不谙世事的冷酷。他的鼻尖冻得通红，发梢带着冰碴，嘴里大口大口呼出白气，那还稍显单薄的胸膛剧烈起伏着，一道可怖的伤口盘踞在右胸到侧腹的位置，他看起来累极了，却还是直着腰板，哪怕在失去意识栽倒在血水里的那一瞬仍保有这份坚持。

亚瑟庆幸他晕了过去，马略斯家的人果然没一个善茬。他简单处理了少年身上的伤口，把他横抱起来，落在双臂上的重量很轻，这毕竟还是一个孩子。他有点遗憾，又开始期待他长大以后的样子。哪怕他长成另一个讨人厌的马略斯也无所谓，他喜欢他的样子，也喜欢他的傲气，他原原本本从父亲那里继承来的缺陷一定是他们都拿长着这张脸的人没辙。

他把神志不清的少年带回营地，公爵看到他的爱子在一个为人不耻的私生子怀里，而且还是他的宿敌托马斯·库瑞的私生子怀里时，恼羞成怒地拔了剑。公爵定是把他儿子的救命恩人当成了加害者，或者他压根不在乎，他痛恨每一个库瑞。

他受伤了。亚瑟不得不停下来解释，该死的责任感。

公爵示意随从从他手里接回奥姆，那鹰隼一般的双目恶毒地盯着他，他本想确定奥姆没有大碍，但在公爵无休止的蔑视中他啐了一口，丢下那把没法再用的短匕首扭头就走。

当天夜里他启程离开了营地，寒风吹走了少年留在他身上的温度，把他心里的一部分也带走了。

再见到年轻的马略斯是在两年后，为了平息两座相邻城镇的争端，他们代表父亲来到各自的封地。一如既往的，和谈不在考虑范围之内，奥姆·马略斯率领他父亲的属臣与宣誓效忠的骑士先行挑衅。

马略斯意气风发地骑在马背上，他过早褪去了少年的青涩，看起来足以独当一面，他身上的盔甲擦得闪亮，鎏金的蚀刻烨烨生辉，肩披金线织就的披风，身后一面面绣着银色三叉戟的旗帜在风中招展。他把头盔夹在臂弯里，风把他的金发吹乱，他伫立在阵前静静等待库瑞的到来。

他果真和他的母亲更像了，不知道他笑起来会不会也和她一样。亚瑟一边策马朝他靠近一边漫无边际地想，他把北界的风雪带回了南方，在阳光下也令人生寒。

亚瑟难得对近在眼前的战斗提不起劲来，他也没有料到等着他的不是一场恶战，那天没有一名士兵丧命，也没有波及任何平民，连家畜都没有伤到一头。

奥姆就挑衅了他一个人。

他朝他丢了一张黑熊皮。

要命的马略斯，他如何能明白这是什么意思？难道他觉得他在北界受到的羞辱还不够吗？

奥姆身旁的骑士指了指地上沾满尘土的熊皮，用尖利的声音高声说道，和我的主人打一场它就是你的了。

他甚至不愿亲自开口与他对峙。

亚瑟破口大骂，骂完就收兵退回堡垒。这是任性的贵族子弟的一场胡闹，亏他还特地赶来迎阵。

马略斯的兵队在原地停留了一阵便全数撤离，彻头彻尾无功而返。没人带走那张熊皮，等亚瑟再去找时它已经不见了。镇上的争端很快被时间抹去，那是他们最后一次见到对方。

父亲不久后把他召回身边，涅柔斯公爵来信说他更倾向于与库瑞家族联姻，而不是急功近利的马略斯。亚瑟看不出公爵打得什么算盘，把爱女嫁给一个私生子？这老家伙一定是老糊涂了。

你是我唯一的孩子，我的一切都将是你的。他的父亲把手掌搁在他的肩上，慈爱地看着他。

包括你的仇恨？他反问道。

父亲点了点头。

那我什么都不要了，他说。他不想重蹈父辈的覆辙，涅柔斯公爵尊贵的女儿就请嫁给与她门当户对的奥姆·马略斯吧，她不该成为第二个亚特兰娜，同样悲剧不必上演两次。

父亲劝说了他许多，即使父亲比谁都清楚一旦他死脑筋的孩子决定一件事，任何东西都别想动摇他。父亲主动提到了他的母亲，父亲说她爱他，可为了维护她的名誉，他不得不一辈子背着私生子的骂名。

既然她爱我，那这就不是耻辱，我也不会因此而怨恨。亚瑟对父亲说，我做惯了无拘无束的私生子，我无法成为合格的继承人，我不懂礼数、不受束缚，让我去做个自由骑士。

他在父亲的剑下受封，在父亲与见证者面前立下誓约，宣誓他将永远虔诚，为守护上帝的荣誉而战，他将把仁慈送给弱者，把剑尖对准敌人，他将奉行骑士的准则，永不背弃。

他卸下无形的重担，从北界回来后第一次感到轻松，他终于不必再赶赴与奥姆·马略斯一生兵戎相见的宿命。他甚至没法与他干上一架，又如何能同他敌对一辈子。

他开始了风餐露宿与旷野相伴的日子，起初他快活极了，尤其是想到年轻的奥姆·马略斯悲惨的未来，他就不禁升起罪恶的快感，他笑得口干舌燥，不得不痛饮更多的酒液也让自己醉得更厉害。他一次次响应教皇的号召，为教会的利益置仁义于不顾，刀口舔血换取并不需要的报酬，在他惊觉这与自己惩恶扬善的信念背道而驰时，他已无法脱身。信仰在人世化身为权杖与刀俎，永恒的利益下是皇权与教权的博弈，整个世界都陷入疯狂，没人能独善其身。更糟糕的是马略斯公爵令立继承人的消息传遍了各地，他尝到了背叛的滋味，他以为他和马略斯家的小子会有种默契，事实证明这不过是他的妄想。

亚瑟狠狠咬上了修士的嘴唇，就像他无数次浸在血和汗里时疯狂臆想得一样。现在他压着这副自己肖想多年的身体，他曾经以为这是一生都难以企及的美梦。

“既然你要浪费你的生命，不如把你自己交给我。”他的表情一定狰狞极了，奥姆定定看着他，无法从那个连吻都算不上的撕咬中回过神来。

他不需要准允，径直转向对方的长颈，在裸露的皮肤上留下一个个残忍的牙印。

“你想要我？”奥姆这样问。他的声音太冷静以至于显得虚伪，他不能小心翼翼地把它们说出来，也不能带着愿望得逞的欢欣，他根本不明白他们现在算是什么，他们像是两头为了泄欲而苟合的禽兽。

“你欠我的，奥姆。”亚瑟的手指埋进他的头发里，拉扯着那些脆弱的发丝，“我为你放弃了所有。”

战栗从尾椎一路攀上奥姆的头顶。

“明明是你从我这里夺走了一切。”他确信这点，这不是一句埋怨，这是事实。

“那我将给予你更多。”而这将从粗暴的索取开始。

他的黑袍被撕裂，皮肤触及对方身上冰凉的锁甲和未干的雨水，可那双唇是炙热的，残暴地在他身上打上了一个又一个烙印。男人的肢体是挣不脱的枷锁，他的手指刺进他的体内，不比他对自己的惩罚来得更疼。他无法抵抗，他的体液已经滚沸，他无限期许的正是亚瑟正在以及即将对他做的事，他的欲望冲破禁锢流遍了全身。

搅动的手指换成了更粗大的东西，他没有做好接纳它的准备，但施暴者欠缺耐心，架起他的双腿长驱直入。

肉体碰撞的声响在斗室里回荡，藉由鲜血的滋润他不再那么干涩。他发出第一声压抑的呻吟，带给他快感的不单单是肉欲，还有自由。这些年来他的内里和外在一样破碎，他的信仰不堪一击，无论如何苦行都无法自省。他从不认为爱上一个男人是罪过，让他寝食难安的是他违背了自小遵循的教义，他觉得这才是他的过错。

“你不明白。”他的声音被一次次猛烈的贯穿击得颤抖，倾覆在他身上的男人的汗液滴在他的脸颊上，与他的一起沿着他的颌线流下，再同他们彼此的鲜血交汇在一起。被父亲吊死的男巫曾当着还年幼的他的面预言，他所拥有的都不属于他，银色的长戟会被赤金斩断化为齑粉，他的命运将由手持金戟的人主宰。预言牢不可破，于是他全身心爱着他，在他还不懂那是什么的时候。

亚瑟捧起奥姆的脸，奥姆脸上沾染了不一样的色泽，是颜料精心调出的瑰丽，而那双蓝眼睛撇去浮于表面的疏离后深邃得像是旋涡，藏匿着满满他不知道的秘密。

“你会告诉我的。”他如此笃定。

奥姆吻了他，用他天生带着不屑口吻的双唇。亚瑟没想到这刻薄的唇会如此柔软，他激烈地回吻，抢回自己的主动权。

他的同伴曾赞誉他的双手刚硬到无需配戴铁手套，现在他就用这双手蹂躏他的猎物，天亮前这漂亮的身体上就会布满青紫。他把自己狠狠嵌入再抽离，他不必如此暴戾，但奥姆不仅默许了他，还无声地鼓励他。

他们在长久的沉默后攀上欲望的顶点，奥姆在他手里泄了出来，而他把浓稠的精液射进了奥姆的深处。

他不舍地退出来，奥姆推开他，修士身上残余的黑袍难以蔽体，他蹒跚地走了几步，捡起地上那件黑底滚红边的披风系在身上，然后拾起了那把剑。

“你想要我的命吗？”亚瑟不以为然道，“我明明也让你很愉快。”

奥姆瞥了他一眼，把剑抛给他。

“带我离开。”

他将长剑入鞘：“如你所愿。”

他的马匹还在修道院外守着，下了大半夜的雨已经停了，夜晚就要结束，他的来路不再黑暗，而他也不是独身一人。

他们骑上马背，他把奥姆圈在怀里，忍不住低头吻了吻那金色的发顶。

“我们到哪儿去？”奥姆问。

“去我们第一次见面的地方。”他得到一个柔声的答复。

他戴起兜帽，在身后结实的胸膛上找到一个惬意的位置。他困极了，迷迷糊糊忆起十岁那年，父亲率领一众封臣与士兵前往库瑞家的领地。这只是两个家族之间你来我往的一次寻常挑衅，不停歇的争斗是传承荣誉的一种仪式。父亲认为是时候让他体验身为家主的职责了，于是他随父亲一路打到了库瑞爵士某个属臣的城堡前。面对来自壕沟外的言语辱骂与乱箭齐发，巨石堆砌的城堡不为所动，直到一个棕发的年轻人登上城堡的瞭望塔，居高临下地向外眺望，看的却不是城堡外乌泱泱的敌人，而是远处被殃及的小村落。

年轻人落在眼里只是个小小的缩影，他还是一眼就看到了他。

在铁链卷动的噪声中，城堡的铁闸终于升起，万钧的吊桥缓缓降下，年轻人一马当先，高举金色长戟与铁盾，骑着金色鬃毛的坐骑从桥顶上一跃而下，他身上没穿盔甲，头上没戴头盔，只有简易的皮甲和马裤长靴，可他无人能挡的气势在冲到前阵时就击溃了父亲布下的第一道重甲防线。

父亲将他安置到了阵后，他没能看清年轻人的样子。

事后他向人问起年轻人的名字。他再没有忘记这个名字。四年后，为了这个名字他踏上了北去的长途。

骏马一路疾驰，他阖上双眼，在爱人的怀抱里沉沉睡去。

他们就要回到那片冻土，风会息歇，雪会霁止，迎接他们的将是永昼。

Fin.


End file.
